


留白

by psy_otsylm



Category: Super Junior D&E
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psy_otsylm/pseuds/psy_otsylm
Summary: ABO(人设虚构)穿插圭贤视角怀娃有_(:з」∠)_ABO 没娃让我觉得不服总体就是“糯米糍”一样的小甜文





	留白

1  
曺圭贤，今年20岁，成为MS练习生已经三年了，是个Alpha。家里虽然是书香门第，但是父母并不支持他的梦想，给的生活费也只是勉强能过日子，MS公司提供住宿却无法为每个人提供吃穿，工资在长身体的男孩手里也没有想象中的禁花，就是再这样的境遇下，他阴差阳错地进入了一个叫做Haru的咖啡厅。  
淡雅的装潢，配色很简单也让人觉得很舒服，这家店在MS公司和公寓之间，离得都很近，曺圭贤摸了摸自己的口袋，涌上来的饥饿感让他咬咬牙还是推开了门。  
“欢迎光临。”  
店不大，和他打招呼的是个俊美的男人，让他眼前一亮的那种类型，圭贤有礼貌地回应，走到前台点餐。  
“请问有没有比较饱腹，最便宜的那种？”  
男孩第一次如此窘迫，脸涨得通红。  
而点餐台后的那个男人却没觉得有任何不妥，然后把本店的菜单推到他面前。  
圭贤仔细看着，男人伸出好看的手指，让他看看最上面的那排字。  
【MS公司练习生，出示工作证，可享受1折优惠，每周三中午还可以免费领取三明治。】  
这样的标语让他不禁抬起头，用双眼向对方寻求真假。  
“我记得我在MS门口看到过你，你还在长身体吧，MS的Alpha不多，所以对你们也没有特别的照顾，这顿饭我请你吃。”  
“真的吗？”圭贤先是开心了一下，但是仔细想想却觉得有所亏欠，“这样会不会不太好？我才第一次来。”  
“嗯……我也算是MS的半个家属吧，所以我们也不是什么关系都没有。”  
“家属？”  
“一时半会也不好解释，你先去坐一会儿，我会把食物端过去的。”  
“好的，我叫曺圭贤，那请问，您叫什么？”  
“我叫李东海。”

2  
曺圭贤从小的家教很好，自从被李东海免费请了一顿饭，这个恩情就一直记在心里，所以公司练习不忙的时候，总会到他的咖啡厅里面帮忙，虽然不能抛头露面，但后厨的工作还是可以胜任。后来他们熟了起来，他开始叫李东海，东海哥。  
两个人都是比较开朗的人，很快熟络了起来，圭贤也知道了，东海其实是个Omega，社会随着进步，包容度也越来越高，三种性别其实已经不再分高低贵贱，只是性别带来的其他还是一样，Alpha和Omega依旧会互相吸引。  
Alpha占统治阶级多数，但不再是唯一，Beta作为最大的人群，福利待遇还是很不错的，Omega不再是珍稀物种，可人们仍然对他们怀有敬意。而难以避免的是AO固有的发情期，市面上的发情抑制器，可以起一部分作用，但无法完全解决发情期。  
得知东海哥是Omega的曺圭贤曾经一度以为自己出现了幻听，反复确认后，东海甚至给他看了自己的腺体，然后让他保守这个秘密。  
“为什么我没有闻到你的味道呢？”  
圭贤还是一脸不相信。  
“傻瓜啊，我已经有番了，我的味道只有伴侣可以闻到。”  
“你这个Alpha没有好好上生理课吧。”  
“考试又不会考，”圭贤看了看他，怎么都没看出来他哪里像Omega，如果说是身高还有那么点可信度，估计说出来会被东海哥痛殴。  
“你的Alpha是个怎么样的人？我来这里这么久都没见过他。”  
“你才来了半个月好吗？”东海刷着咖啡杯，给了跟在他身后的少年一个白眼。  
“那也太久了吧。”  
“他比较忙，最近去出差了，”李东海开始思考自家Alpha是什么类型，好像只能得出一个结论，“他是草莓味的。”  
“草莓味？？？”  
“他最喜欢草莓了，可以说是草莓控。”  
放下手里的杯子，李东海冲圭贤招手让他凑过来，“告诉你一个秘密，他的内裤都是草莓花纹的，还是我给他买的。”  
圭贤一脸震惊，东海反而笑得特别开心。  
他认识的Alpha可没有这样的类型，曺圭贤的三观受到了巨大冲击。

3  
沉寂了很久，圭贤终于在年底要出道了，他自信满满地邀请东海去看他的solo舞台，并给了他粉丝做的应援物。  
于是，开演当天，东海举着圭贤的应援物在一群女粉丝里面显得异常突兀。  
几个比较外向的女孩还过来问他是不是圭贤哥哥的粉。  
“我应该算他的家人。”  
“啊啊啊，圭贤哥哥的家人长得也好帅。”  
李东海微笑着和几个女孩挥手说再见，口袋里的手机振动了起来。  
拿出手机，屏幕上闪烁着一个月亮，他笑着接了起来，“喂？”  
“在哪呢，怎么那么吵。”  
“我在看出道舞台呢。”  
“XX会场？”  
“Bingo！我在观众席，一会儿结束我去找你。”  
“好。”  
挂掉电话，舞台演出也拉开帷幕，他专注地看着台上的男孩，一瞬间，时空像是倒退了一般，好久好久前，在同样的舞台上，也有一个男孩这么努力着，为了自己的梦想闪闪发光着。  
回过神来，他发现自己已经泪流满面，用手背擦拭掉眼角的泪珠，他鼓掌到手心通红失去知觉才停下。  
圭贤的初舞台很顺利，下台后，MS的同期都给了他大大的拥抱，然后有人小声和他说，那个人来了，他才收敛起喜悦，严肃地走向那个人。  
圭贤面前的男人并不年轻，他最早也是一名艺人，论辈分算是他们的大前辈，现在那个男人成为了MS的新领头人。  
“李赫宰老师，”他谨慎地问候。  
“今天的表现真的很棒，”李赫宰板着脸的时候很冷，但是笑起来却很温暖。  
没有大前辈的架子，他就像一个哥哥抱了抱自己的弟弟，圭贤的眼泪一下子流了出来，像个孩子一般。  
而刚好，李东海也用员工证混到了后台来，然后就看到了自己的Alpha正抱着另一个哭得丑丑的Alpha。  
“圭贤啊，”李东海喊他。  
“东海哥，”圭贤转过头然后也给了他一个拥抱，“谢谢你能来。”  
不过这个动作并没有持续多久，他就感觉自己的后颈被什么东西捏住了，然后他不得不往后退开。  
“圭贤，你抱谁呢？”  
李赫宰的笑容里没有一丝温度，然后看着这个对他Omega动手动脚的Alpha突然不顺眼了起来。  
“李赫宰老师，这是我哥。”  
“您好，我是圭贤的哥哥。”  
李东海俏皮地举起圭贤的应援物，然后一副你是谁的样子对着李赫宰。  
“哈哈哈哈，”李赫宰干笑了几声，然后指着李东海对曺圭贤说，“这是我的Omega。”  
圭贤的视线突然变得不安，在两个人身上来回转换，然后突然哭得更厉害了。  
我才刚刚出道，就被老板盯上了可怎么办啊T^T。

4  
李东海被李赫宰牵走的时候，他还回头对发呆的圭贤打了招呼。  
“我还想你是来找我的呢。”  
李赫宰脸臭臭地然后抢过东海手里的应援物，塞给了自己助理，然后拉着人上了自己的车。  
“确实是想来找你，”李东海有很久没见过他了，今年才成为社长的他，几乎整年都不着家，除了繁琐的交接任务，还有很多重要的客人要见。  
李赫宰的信息素是非常沉稳的雪松香，和他的人有些像，平日里冷冷淡淡，甚至给人不寒而栗的感觉，但是遇到东海之后，这个味道会变得犹如冰雪初融，万物复苏之时的太阳香气。  
李东海上了车，车厢里弥漫着Alpha的味道，其实他一直忍着不说，赫宰的信息素就像他每晚入眠的熏香一样，这段没有他的日子里，东海的睡眠质量急剧下降。  
“怎么认识的圭贤？”  
李赫宰带好安全带，右手握着东海手腕，抬起来轻轻嗅着自手腕处传来的草莓的味道。  
“他来咖啡厅，进来就说要吃最便宜的，我记得在你们楼里见过他，就请他吃了，你没觉得他和你年轻时候很像吗？”  
“没有，我没他高，”李赫宰不想承认，但这就是事实。  
“就是那个眼神，”李东海抽回手，“那种渴望的眼神，我一辈子都忘不了。”  
“我的过去本来就没什么可说的，每个人都是那么过来的，努力和汗水，还有机遇，其实是没有必要去回顾的记忆，可是我遇见了你。”  
“李赫宰老师最近情话满分。”  
李东海把头别过去，只看着车窗，耳朵泛红，李赫宰也笑了然后发动车子，往家的方向开去。

5  
圭贤出道后反而变得小心翼翼，生怕老板突然因为吃醋把自己冷藏起来，不过半年过去了，他的担心变成了多余，反而他的资源变得越来越好。  
临近年关，他特意约了东海哥出来吃饭，为了答谢对方自己对他的照顾。  
“哥~”  
早已到餐馆的圭贤对着东海招手。  
“我今天带了香槟，这是一个粉丝送给我的，据说很贵，就想拿来和哥分享。”  
“你真的长大啦。”  
其实东海并没有酒量，但是看着弟弟开心的样子也不好驳了他的面子，只好端起抿了一口。  
但是却没有想象中浓重的酒精味，后调还有点甜滋滋，于是一不小心就多喝了两杯。  
圭贤一直在同期中被称为酒鬼，也许是Alpha体质，他爱喝，但基本上不会醉。可是东海就不一样了，也许是因为无法转换酒精中的某种酶，他喝了两杯就已经浑身泛红。  
“李赫宰老师……”  
“你叫我哥，为什么要叫他老师？”  
东海眼神有些游历，纠正了圭贤对赫宰的称呼。  
“叫赫宰哥。”  
“老师是前辈，我这样有点……”  
“没事，我帮你担着，反正他也只对不熟的人，表现得像个冷都男。”  
“他其实对你们没有那么严格，因为他知道不努力的人根本无法走到出道这一步，你们背后的刻苦，他知道，但是他没办法每个人都鼓励到。”  
说到赫宰，东海的话每次都很多，如果不是光明正大的夸，也会是悄咪咪地字里行间全是对李赫宰的表扬。  
“你真的很爱他。”  
“嗯，因为很小我们就在一起了，我其实很任性，也因为Omega的身份自暴自弃过，但是有那么一个努力向上的人在身边，你就不想只在原地踏步了。”  
晚餐结束，因为东海有点醉了，李赫宰亲自来接他，他把人从凳子上抱进怀里，然后和圭贤一起走到餐馆门口。  
“你也是Alpha，你的占有欲应该也很强吧。”  
李赫宰语气很严肃，话里却多了些温度。  
“他已经是我的了，所以没事的时候不要总叫他出来，还有，他不会喝酒，这次我原谅你。”  
“对不起，我不知道。”  
圭贤惊慌失措的样子反而逗笑了他，李赫宰拍了拍圭贤的肩膀，抱着自己的Omega回家了。

6  
季节的缘故，在外面，东海喜欢一个劲往赫宰怀里钻，所以本身就喜欢草莓的李赫宰，觉得自己特别幸福，被草莓气味包围着。  
可到了温暖的室内，李东海好像更喜欢家里的床，他帮着对方脱掉外衣，单薄的衬衫随着东海的胸口起伏着，接着李赫宰把自己也扔上床，从后面抱着李东海，轻轻舔吻着他的腺体，惹得东海微微颤抖着。  
“我吃醋了，”李赫宰张嘴咬住腺体，流露出自己信息素的味道。  
“嗯。”  
东海低声呻吟着，受伴侣信息素的影响，也无意识地散发着自己的味道。  
李赫宰的味道很冷，李东海实在有些控制不住自己想躲的心，却被对方死死摁进怀里。  
“呜，你又乱散味道，”不过这种味道对醒酒确实有些疗效。  
“我不想你喝醉了做。”  
“要做吗，今天有点累。”  
李东海扭过身，把头扎进对方颈间，半撒娇式地话语软和了李赫宰信息素的味道。  
“那你躺着不动好了。”  
衬衫慢慢被褪下，李东海的手不自觉插进李赫宰在他胸口亲吻的发丝里，男人的吻有时很轻，有时很重。  
他开口就只能发出吟哦，他不讨厌。  
“我想到了草莓布丁。”  
李赫宰笑着种下一个又一个小“草莓”。  
然后抬头伸出舌头长驱直入地侵入了东海的口腔，东海被动地回应着，直到结束，他睁开眼睛，眼前的李赫宰没有变，即使时光有时候确实如刻刀一般。  
“我想要个孩子，”李赫宰说。  
男人熟练地进入到东海里面，湿热的甬道让他疯狂。  
“好啊。”  
李东海环抱着他的肩膀，头轻轻放到上面，接受着男人对他的爱。

7  
圭贤本想年后和东海道歉喝酒的事情，打了几通电话但是都没人接，最后他接到了李赫宰的电话。  
“他最近身体不适合接触电子产品。”  
圭贤还在疑惑，电话那边突然传来东海哥的叫喊，然后是啪的痛击声。  
电话的声音变成了东海。  
“别听他的，等赫宰在家的时候，来家里一起吃顿饭吧。”  
“我们要有新家人了。”

END


End file.
